


Grateful, Loving, Love You

by loeyal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, ChanBaek - Freeform, Cohabitation, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Slice of Life, Slightly humorous, power couple chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyal/pseuds/loeyal
Summary: Chanyeol on hiatus & supportive boyfriend Baekhyun, on a lazy day.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Grateful, Loving, Love You

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, hi!  
> I obviously suck at titles. like, I'm so bad at it that if my life depended on it, I'd be dead. seriously.  
> kind of based on the current situation with Chanyeol being on hiatus. I love him and I hope he's well. our precious munchkin, uwu.  
> (lowercase intended.)  
> 

When Chanyeol wakes up it’s because of the sunrays coming through the see-through curtains of their shared bedroom. Annoyed, he blinks and runs his long fingers through his soft dark tufts of hair, pushing it back. He sighs tiredly, even though he had slept a decent amount of hours the previous night. He tried to sit up, but a weight held him down, rendering him unable to move. Without much thought, he realizes the situation. Chuckling softly, he stroked the auburn locks of hair, meeting his sleeping boyfriend's angelic face.   
  
“Baek, I want to get up.”   
  
The response he got was a low hum.   
  
“Huh?” He frowned, but then a smile pulled his lips. Voila, a sleeping angel. How lucky was he, to proudly say he’s  _ his. _   
  
Baekhyun whined again, tightening his grip around Yeol’s waist. Ah, but angels don’t necessarily whine, but anyways.   
  
Having given up, he lay again, chuckling under his breath, but he left his hand on his boyfriend’s head, still. After a while he got bored so he pushed him off, Baekhyun rolling next to him,  on his back. When Chanyeol met his gaze he saw a very awake Baekhyun glaring at him.   
  
“Yeah, okay, I’m not scared of you. Bye.” He got off the bed and left the room. After a few moments, Baek heard the bathroom door close.   
  
Baekhyun sighed and pouted, hitting his fluffy pillow. Twice. Thrice, in annoyance.   
  
“But you were such a comfortable body pillow. And warm … ” He whined softly, kicking the bed covers and sending them to the wooden floor. He exhaled, getting up and shook them a little before making their bed.   
  
Suddenly, a scream shook the entire apartment.  
  
“Ya Baekhyun! What the heck?!”   
  
Baekhyun, curious, walked to him, standing finally at the now open bathroom door. “What’s the matter?”   
  
“When did these happen?” Chanyeol pointed at the hickeys all over his chest, as he stood in front of the mirror. Baekhyun saw his reflection, realizing what Chanyeol was talking about.   
  
He only smiled innocently, shrugging. “Yesterday, of course.”   
  
Chanyeol looked at him in disbelief. “Aish, you. Aish.”   
  
“You’re very mistaken if you think I’d only stop there.”   
  
Chanyeol was curious and surprised as well. “What ─ ”   
  
“I didn’t manage to do anything else because I was a wreck. You’re lucky I did only  _ these, _ ” he said, rolling his eyes playfully and then leaving.   
  
As long as Baekhyun was in the kitchen, Chanyeol had a relaxing shower, but at some point he shivered due to the change of temperature  ─ obviously,  _ someone _ had turned the faucet on. “Baekhyun!” Chanyeol yelled from the bathroom, and later he heard an as loud as his, apology. Yeol just rolled his eyes and rinsed the suds off his body, then stopped the water. When he opened the door of the shower and looked around, he realized he hadn’t brought his towel. “Baekhyun?” Slight panic was evident in his voice.   
  
The door opened, and Baekhyun appeared, not entirely stepping in the bathroom, since he was just holding the door knob. “Yes?”   
  
Baekhyun’s immediate response startled him but he was somewhat glad. “I forgot to bring my towel. Could you get me it, please?”   
  
Baekhyun looked at him up and down, drinking his image in, watching the water droplets run down his sculpted body. “Nah, you look good.” He smiled cheekily.   
  
Chanyeol sighed. “I know, but bring it because I’m cold.”   
  
“I say we take a shower together, and do other things.”   
  
“Ya, bring me a towel or else─”   
  
“Or else what? What are you going to do to me?” He laughed, crossing his arms on his chest.   
  
“Baekhyun?”   
  
“Hm?”   
  
“Do you see this shampoo bottle?”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“It’s going to hit you.”   
  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes for the nth time today. “Fine, I will. But you owe me one.” He left anyways, probably to their room to get that towel.   
  
“Aish, you brat.”   
  
“You’re welcome.” He turned around to brush his teeth, watching his boyfriend wrap the towel around his waist, through the mirror, then leaving.   
  
Finally dressed and clean, Chanyeol sat down with Baekhyun to have breakfast in the kitchen.  
  
“How do you feel, being on hiatus?”   
  
Chanyeol exhaled. “I’m not thrilled, exactly, with the situation.”   
  
“But you know that the guys and I are by your side. And, I love you, Chanyeol.”   
  
“Of course I know that, but─”   
  
“No “but”’s. Leave some of your burden to me.”   
  
Chanyeol sighs, downhearted. “Okay.”   
  
“Okay?”   
  
“Mhm.” He nods.   
  
They held hands over the table, stroking each other’s hands with their thumbs.   
  
“Baek?”   
  
“Yeah?” Baekhyun’s bright smile lightens the mood and the room as well.  
  
“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> comments and kudos are welcome :)  
> buh-bye! <3


End file.
